Nariko, My Sister
by Guardian Craze
Summary: Nariko is Naruto's older sister by 2 years. after an incident that almost traumatized her, she began to love Naruto more than a sister should. Will he return her love?NarutoXfemKyuubi NarutoXoc Uzumaki Incest. Lemon. Don't like it, don't read it


AJ: well, here's my new story. Hope you like this one!

Andrew: not really much to say anymore…

Rock: hn… whatever…

Ashly: AJ doesn't own Naruto! If he did, then girls would have sex dreams about him!

AJ: wait, what?

Ashly: nothing!

Serenity: u-uh… 3… 2… 1… start…

--X--

Today was a very special day for 13 year old Naruto Uzamaki. He was celebrating the one year anniversary of when his long-lost sister, Nariko, came to the leaf village to stay with him. How did he found out about his sister you ask? Well Naruto found out from Sarutobi that he had a long-lost older sister over a year ago. He found some old documents in the basement of the tower that held a birth certificate about an Uzamaki Nariko. Sarutobi didn't believe it at first, thinking it was just a typo, but upon closer inspection, he found that it was actually real. The document was made _2 years_ before Naruto was born. The document said accordingly that she is a female, her blood type is the same as Naruto's, and she has the same birthday as him, October 10, but just 2 years earlier. Naruto, hearing the news, was so overjoyed, that if people would to look at him in his state of extreme happiness, they would have thought he was having a self-induced orgasm. This reminded them strangely of Itachi for some strange, unexplained reason, which itself should never be explained. Ever.

Sarutobi sent out a few anbu search parties to find the would-be sister, and bring her over to the leaf, where she could finally live with Naruto. It took several weeks, but they finally found her in the land of spring. After they got her stuff into the apartment, they found out that they were only able to share one bed. The siblings didn't mind. Unfortunately, not even one week that she moved in, she almost got raped by a bunch of horny, drunken men. Luckily though, Naruto managed to stop them and needless to say, they got a heavy douse of Kage Bunshins and a bit of Naruto's demon chakra. Ever since that incident, Nariko has been clinging onto him, and wouldn't go out of the house without him. Thinking this was simply a type of trauma, Naruto did the best he could for her. What he didn't know, that Nariko in fact, developed affection for him. She saw him more as a man then a younger brother. Soon after, she started showing more affection than a sister would, but not enough for Naruto to realize that she flat out loves him. Not even both of them cuddling in bed, or in this case, Nariko trying to shove his face into her breast, did he realize that she was in love with him.

--Flashback--

_Nariko was walking at night towards her house. She had just finished getting groceries and was on her way to get dinner ready. But like younger brother Naruto, she had this teensy, weensy, small obsession with ramen. Just a little bit._

…

_Okay, she REALLY LOVES ramen. But just a little bit. She hummed softly to a song that she heard on t.v., possibly something about 'apple-bottom jeans' she walked alone on the barren and empty street, mostly due to the fact that it was close to midnight as everyone was inside to sleep. She didn't even notice the sound of footsteps that was slowly advancing towards her from behind._

"_Hey! Hic… there little miss… what's a- hic… pretty young girl like- hic… you doing in a place like this?" a male voice called out from behind Nariko._

_Nariko, surprised turned around quickly and saw tree drunken men holding beer bottles. These three didn't look like ninjas, but the stench of beer coming from their mouths and the fact that Nariko was alone with no one else to help her was still dangerous. Since she wasn't a ninja herself, she needed to get out of there and fast._

"_Um… sorry but I have to go home and fast… so if you excuse me, I have to-"_

_One of the men grabbed her wrist and pulled her up to his body, "Oh come- hic… on! Let's have some hic… fun before you go! Am I right boys!"_

_The two drunken men that were with him howled in agreement and waved their beer bottles in the air._

"_Um… I really have to go now… I- Ah!"_

_The man who was holding her wrist twisted it and held onto her other arm, forcing Nariko to drop the groceries, "Hey! Who said that hic… you had a say in the matter! My friends and I are going to have our fun with you, whether you like it or not!" he twisted her wrist further causing her to scream in pain, "I would love to hear you scream my name! And I would love to feel inside a cute little girl like you!"_

"_Please stop!" Nariko said as she was struggling against the man's grip, "Let go of me you bastard! My brother's the Kyuubi container and he will be damned if-"_

"_That demon spawn? Psh… he doesn't scare me! Besides, he's not around at the moment! That gives us a little time to… tangle…"_

"_No!" Nariko yelled, trying to pry the man's grip from her wrist, "Someone help me! Please! Anybody! Naruto!!"_

_-x-_

_Naruto was in the living room lying on the couch. He was bored out of his mind and was waiting until his sister came home. So far, he was sure that it shouldn't take this long._

"_Naruto!" he faintly heard from a distance._

"_What the… that was Nariko's voice! I think she's in trouble!"_

_Naruto dashed out of the door and headed towards the direction of where he heard her voice, "Oh god… please be okay! Please be okay!"_

_-x-_

"_Gah!" Nariko exclaimed as she was thrown on the ground in a deserted alleyway. The men that captured her had evil smiles on their faces, "Let me go! When my little brother gets here, he's going to kick all you fucking asses!"_

_The leader of the drunken group, who was now slightly more sober, just let out a sickening laugh, "Like that demon spawn will ever beat us! He's weak! He'll never beat us no matter how much he tried! Ah… I remember those times where he was little… I enjoyed the look on his face when I took out my knife and slowly dragged it over his stomach! His scream brought me joy! What's better, that no one ever found out it was me! Besides, he won't find out what I'm about to do here! He wouldn't care if you're dead anyway! And if that demon brat does come here, I'll just kill him and tell everyone that I killed the demon spawn, and I'll be hailed as a great hero!" little did he know though, most of the villagers actually respected him now. Around 99 percent to be exact. The other 1 percent was the three men who were in front of Nariko._

"_You idiots! It's because you're just civilians! He can't bring himself to harm people who can't protect themselves! But the way I see it, he should have beat the living crap out of all of you! You people make me sick! If I was him, I would have killed you- GAH!!" Nariko screamed when the man on the right punched her in the stomach, then proceeded to rip off her t-shirt and bra, leaving her chest exposed. Nariko tried to cover herself up with her arms, but the man on the left grabbed both her arms and held them behind her back. The man then proceeded to lick her neck. The leader knelt down in front of her and twisted her left nipple, which caused her to scream. Nariko tried to fight back, but to no avail._

"_Now then…" the man to the right of the leader smirked and licked his lips, "What should I do first…oh! I know! I'll just torture you slowly. So slow, that you'll be begging me to take you!" Just when the man was about to touch her, he found his left hand cut off and screamed. Some of the blood splattered onto Nariko's face, who said person was looking in front of her behind the man with her eyes widened in shock._

"_Na- na… naru…"_

"_WHO THE FUCK DID THAT!" the man who was holding Nariko's arms yelled out in rage._

"_**I did…"**__ replied a cold and demonic voice from behind them. _

_The man, who was holding Nariko, looked down when he found that there was a sudden decrease in weight when the other man screamed. He found that she was no where in sight. Not only was that, both of his arms chopped off. He screamed in pain, and rolled on the floor, splattering blood all over the walls, the other two men, and the ground. The last man looked on in horror as both men were bleeding to death with a few limbs missing. He looked around frantically for the source of the slaughter. He reached for his knife, only to find that it wasn't there. He trembled in fear as the air around him started to suffocate him._

"_W- wh… who's there!" he said in a trembling voice, his body trembling like there was some overwhelming force of malice making him heavier, "Sh- show yourself you-you coward!"_

"_**Look up you asshole…"**__ the disembodied demonic voice said with malice in his voice._

_-x-_

_**Nariko's P.O.V**_

_My eyes were shut tight. I didn't want to see what horrors those men were going to do to me. I heard a slicing noise, and a man screaming in pain. Suddenly, a felt a great rush of wind, and then it just suddenly disappeared as soon as it appeared. One of the men was yelling about something, and I heard a deep demonic voice respond to him. Then, I heard another slicing noise and another horrible scream for another man. I noticed after a few seconds that someone else was holding me. I could tell since the man that held my arms were cold and rough. The arms that are holding me now are soft and warm. I slowly fluttered my eyes open, my vision was blurry at first, but I could tell that there was a shock of golden yellow above me, and something crimson was swirling around it. As soon as I fully opened my eyes when my vision was about to fully clear, it was momentarily impaired again as I felt something soft wrap around me. I looked down and saw orange. I was wearing an orange jacket. __**His**__ orange jacket. If that was the case then-_

"_Sh- show yourself you-you coward!"_

_I heard the man say._

"_**Look up you asshole…"**_

_I heard the voice say. This time I knew that it was near me. So near in fact, that I knew that he's the one that's holding me. I slowly looked up and gasped in shock. It was him!_

"_Na- Naruto!" I whispered. But I noticed something different. Something that I never knew before. He was different. He looked so animalistic. He looked HOT. It turned me on._

'_Wait, did I really thought that?' I thought as a tried to fight back the blush that was slowly creeping up my face. It must have been the strange pheromones that he's releasing. Yeah, that's got to be it. I'll keep telling myself that._

"_**You fucking bastard. You are going to pay for what you were about to do to her. And you are going to suffer every second of it," **__I heard Naruto say. Something about him IS different. Doesn't he usually growl in anger and do some long monologue? Or am I thinking of those emo ninjas… let's see here…_

_Naruto's face looks REALLY different. He has a frown etched across his face. I could see two fangs protruding out from the sides of his lips. Those whisker marks… they… they look broader. His eyes, they're not sky blue anymore… their so… crimson… his hair looks messier, and there's an aura of crimson malice covering his being from head to toe. For the first time in my life, I understand why people hate him. But… this chakra… it feels so warm…it's like a blanket is wrapped around me, protecting me from harm…but at the same time, it felt like it was warding off everything else that might hurt me, and will keep doing that until the end of time. But other than that, it was something else I couldn't describe. Something… different. I looked over him, and saw his black shirt that he usually wore under his jacket. His orange pants… it looks like the bottom of them were ripped and torn. It was like he was rushing to get here, and he ran over many obstacles… it gave him a heroic look. His red jacket- wait, why did he bring TWO jackets? Oh well… unzipped and swaying in the wind… wow… now that I think about it, my little brother is so cool… and not because I could hear a Dragonball Z theme music in the background or because his pissed off look promised pain, but he protected me… I almost felt sorry for the ero-temes below us that tried to rape me._

_Almost._

_-x-_

_**Regular P.O.V**_

_The men below them in the ally were both horrified, and shocked. This heartless 9-tails, this demon spawn, saving a girl? Don't demons just sit back and watch the weaker ones get beaten? The man was confused. All he knew now is to run. Run, and don't look back. He would have too, if it weren't for the second Naruto blocking his way._

"_Wait, what?"_

_The man frantically looked around him. He and the other two men were indeed surrounded by multiple Naruto. Each had a feral look on their faces, and were ready to strike at any minute. Red chakra were leaking out of each on, suffocating the air around him once more. The man was at a lost here. He couldn't escape. There was nowhere to run._

"_**So, you like raping girl huh?"**__ Naruto said in his demonic state with an eerily calm tone, __**"Let's see how you like to get raped."**_

_The man watched in horror as the six Naruto that were in the ally pulled out rusty pipes._

_Nariko winced and turned away from the scene. She could hear the horrible screaming coming from the three men. Honestly, that was cruel, even for her. But those men deserved it! Somewhat… Nariko looked up again to face Naruto, but was met with the back of his head._

"_**Please… don't look at me… I'm a monster… I don't deserve to be related to you… I brought shame to you… please, don't look at me…"**_

_Nariko growled at him. She took both hands to his face and forced Naruto to face her, "You are not a monster! Stop believing in what those fucking villagers say! If you were a monster, then you wouldn't have bothered rescuing me!"_

"_**Yeah, but-"**_

"_No buts Uzumaki! I…" Nariko let tears flow freely from her eyes that she was holding back, "I… I was scared… when those men grabbed me, I didn't know if anybody was going to rescue me… I was so scared… when I… all I thought was that I wouldn't be able to face you anymore…" she started crying hysterically into Naruto's chest and clung onto him, "I didn't know if hic… I was going to see you again… I sniff… I was so scared… hic… I… I don't want you to be taken away from me… sniff… Naruto…"_

_Naruto's features started to go back to normal. His face softened in empathy for his sister. He set her down on the roof in an upright position facing Naruto. His face closed in on hers, and licked away some of the tears. Nariko looked up to Naruto with her face flushed, surprised at what her brother did._

"_W- wa?"_

_Naruto wrapped his arms around his sister. Since he grew a bit, he completely engulfed Nariko's smaller frame into his. Nariko was trying to register what was happening, when he hugged her, she stiffened on the contact, but then she gradually leaned in to him. Her face had a light blush because of earlier, but she seemed relaxed. She sniffed her brother's scent, taking in what was protecting her._

"_I will always be there for you," Naruto whispered in her ear, his voice back to normal, "I will always protect you, I won't let anyone hurt you, never again. I vow to protect you for as long as I live," he felt Nariko's grip tighten, "I promise, as long as I live, I will protect you. Even at the cost of my life."_

_Both Uzumaki siblings just sat there like that for the next half hour, content in each other's presence. They knew that they were going to be with each other until the end of time. Ignoring the horrible screaming in the background, they felt like they were in each other's heaven, providing each other a blanket of warmth that also protects each other._

_At that moment, Nariko knew that she fell in love._

_With her little brother._

--End flashback--

"Come on, oneechan! Hurry up in there!"

"Okay, okay! Hold on!"

Nariko came out of the bedroom ready to go. Nariko was at least 5'6 with a strong, but feminine appearance. She had curves in all the right places, a sizeable bust; not to big, not to small, slightly tanner skin, long, flowing sun-kissed hair that reached mid thigh, and 2 whisker marks instead of three on each side of her face. Apparently, the whisker marks threw out all theory that they came from the demon fox. It appears to be genetics instead, although that theory remains to be proven.

She wore a simple red tank top that clutch to her body and also showed a good amount of cleavage for Naruto, with crimson red bicycle shorts (think of Sakura's shorts). Naruto, who has long got rid of his hideous orange clothing, due to Nariko burning it, and wore Anbu style pants, skin-tight black shirt, and a crimson red coat with the kanji for 'demon' on the back in white. He wore his kunai holster on his right thigh, and his headband was around his neck. Without the headband obstructing his hair, bangs were let down freely in front of his face. If it weren't for Nariko driving all the girls away for him, they would be at his mercy.

…

Okay, maybe not that much considering that he was only 13, he still had that annoying attitude of his, and that 0.001 percent of the village population still see him as a 'demon spawn' or other synonym that are too declarative to list. Which could mean only 1 person hates Naruto. That idiot.

"So Nariko, what do you feel like doing tonight?"

'_A few things with you in bed actually.'_ "I'll do whatever you want to do my dear brother. I just like to spend some… 'Sisterly time' with you if that's okay with you."

Naruto, not getting what she meant by 'sisterly time' was about to say something, but the deep rumbling of his stomach said otherwise. "I guess we eat out then! Eheheh… if that's alright with you…" he said with a blush on his face, embarrassed that his stomach had to rumble at this time.

Nariko giggled at her little brother. To her, it was always so cute to see him blushing. She just loves how he smiles, how cute he looked when he cried tears of happiness when they met, and how adorable it was when he pouts. The only thing she wanted to see him do when he takes off his mask only when they were at home, was to smile and be happy.

"Well then, shall we have some ramen then?" Naruto instantly perked up when he heard his favorite word in the whole wide world, second to Nariko, 'ramen', "Ok then, it settles! Ramen it is! Your treat of course."

Naruto pouted, but that only made him look cute, "Fine, but you pay for the next one, I've been paying the last eight meals!"

Nariko just activates her infamous puppy eyes no jutsu on him, complete with tears in the corners of her eyes, her eyes sparkling, the weird sparkly background and a cute little frown, "but little brother… it's the man's job to pay for the meals, not me… do… do you really want me to pay for the food?"

However, this is Naruto we're talking about. Since he was used to girls doing that to him, he built up a resistance. Unfortunately, his sister was no ordinary girl. She, in fact, was the original user and creator of the puppy eyes no jutsu. So unfortunately for Naruto, her use of the jutsu was much stronger than that of the other girls.

Naruto looked impassive from the outside, but on the inside he was struggling, _'No! How is this possible! Must… resist… puppy… eye… jutsu… must… not… fall… for… it…,'_ but then he saw the tears in the corner of her eyes grow, _'dammit!'_ "Fine… I'll pay for the rest for now on…"

Nariko smirked on the inside, _'works every time.'_

Tonight, she is going to prove how much she loves her younger brother.

-x-

The siblings paid for the meal and headed towards the Hokage monument. During their lunch break, Nariko took occasional glances at her brother. Ayame, the ramen stand girl and daughter of the owner, saw this but didn't say anything about it. She did tell her that she loved her little brother after all. After they reached the top, they both sat on top of the 4th's head. Nariko laid down on the ground with her head was in Naruto's lap. She sighed in contentment, as they watched the sun disappear behind the horizon.

"Naruto, did I tell you how happy I am when I'm with you?"

"Like thousands of time every day," Naruto replied with a chuckle, "You never shut up about it."

"Hey! That's mean!" Nariko yelled jokingly with a pout.

"Yeah, but it's always great to hear that from someone close to you, you know?" Naruto said with a soft smile.

Nariko blinked a couple of times but then smiled back, "Yeah…"

'_Almost there… when the sunset passes, I'll suggest we go home and-'_

"I love you."

Nariko snapped back in reality. She could have sworn she heard-, "What?"

"I love you oneechan," Naruto repeated again, "I love you so much."

"What? You… you mean like a sister right?" Nariko said with a shaky voice, _'am… am I dreaming?'_

"No," Naruto grabbed her arms and shunshined them back into their room surprising Nariko, "I love you more than just a sister. I… ever since that incident, I… I was so scared. I was scared that they were going to take you away from me. I wanted to protect you until the end of time. I didn't want anything to take you away from me…" he grabbed Nariko's hand and put it to his heart, "At that moment, I felt something strange weld up within me. I didn't know what it was at first, but… the feeling grew stronger when I was with you. When I'm away from you, the feeling started to hurt and clutch at my chest. I was scared. I asked Grandma Tsunade, and she said it was love. Not just any type of love, but love that is shared between two people. I didn't know what she meant at first, but then, three weeks ago, I found out what it really means."

"What are you talk abou-"

"I love you oneechan. Not as my sister, but as a woman. I know, you won't return my feelings, but all I ask you is that you'll accept me. You don't have to talk to me anymore, but please… don't hate me… I don't know what I'll do if-"

Nariko stopped him by placing her lips on top of his. She felt him stiffen on contact, but then he leaned into the kiss and kissed her back. When they broke off, Nariko felt tears going down her cheeks. Tears were flowing, but she was smiling, "You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that…"

She kissed him again, but this time, more passionately. She broke off the kiss only to stare at those aquatic eyes of his. The siblings then went back to kissing each other again with even deeper passion and with tongue. They traced their hands on each others' body, desperate for each other's warmth. Naruto tried to break off again for air, but he tripped and fell backwards onto the beds bringing Nariko down with him. He switched positions so he was on top of her, and frantically took off his shirt. Nariko was trying to take off her top, in which Naruto help. Pretty soon, both of them were naked with the exception of Nariko who still had her panties on, and went back to making out with each other. They switched position again so Nariko was on top of her little brother. Naruto reached up and grabbed both of her breasts, making her moan out in ecstasy. He sat up and sucked on her neck, enjoying the taste of her skin, her every being. Nariko returned the favor by grinding against his manhood, smirking as she felt it harden and grow, and grow, and grow…

'_My God! He really is a monster!'_ she thought as she felt his manhood still growing, _'he must be around ten inches! The Kyuubi must've got her work cut out for her!'_

She snapped back in reality when he felt Naruto tugging on the rim of her panties. She lifted her legs so Naruto could easily take off the garment that was getting in the way for their second part of their love. Naruto laid back down on his back while Nariko crawled up to him face to face, and so that her entrance was hovering over his manhood.

"Are you ready? This is going to hurt a bit for me, but if you stay still, it'll go away. There's no turning back after that okay?" Nariko said in her dazed state, driven by love and lust.

"Yes. I understand. Let's do it oneechan."

Nariko lowered her wet entrance onto him until the outside of her entrance was touching the tip of his manhood. She moaning in pleasure, not even entering yet, and she still moan. She brought her pelvis up above his manhood again. Deciding that the best way is to get out it over quick, she slammed down hard onto his manhood, and bit her lip to keep from screaming in pain as she felt her hymen break. Naruto rubbed her back so she can calm down and feel batter. After a few minutes, the pain went away. Nariko grinded her hips back and forth, moaning in pleasure. Naruto grabbed her thighs and tried to keep in rhythm with her. She arched her back as she sped up her grinding.

She felt her walls tightening after thirty minutes, and she could feel Naruto's manhood convulsing, singling that he was about to cum too.

"I… I… oneechan… I…"

"I… I… Na… Naru…"

"I'm about to…"

"I… I LOVE YOU NARUTO!"

-x-

Nariko woke up in her bed in her room. She panted hard, and it felt like she was wet down there.

"What a strange dream…" she said out loud.

"What was?"

"The dream I had. I was having a sex dream."

"Pervert."

"No I'm not!"

"Are too."

"Are not!"

"Are too."

"Are not!"

"**Come on vixen! You know he's right! You are a pervert!"**

"Who asked you…?"

"**He's right you know. Stop denying it."**

"You're mean Kyuubi…"

"Well duh of course she is."

"**Well I had to stop it Naruto-koi, otherwise, it would have droned on."**

Nariko pouted, "Well Kyuubi, what do you suggest I do?"

She chuckled, **"We'll let's see… all four of us are still stark naked, you said you were having a sex dream, so you must feel quite unsatisfied right now, I feel like I'm refreshed and I'm just waiting for both of you to get horny enough. Naruto-koi, what should we do?"**

Naruto chuckled and shook his head at both girls' antics. He swore that Nariko was like a little kid, and Kyuubi was just as childish. Although Kyuubi was a bit more mature. Just a little bit. He sighed as he felt both girls' breast press up against his arms, rubbing against him, as the grip the girls had on him tighten. He got up and did a familiar hand sign. Five puffs of smoke appeared, and when it cleared, there stood six naked 16 year old Narutos. He smiled as he saw the two girls licked their lips in anticipation and lust. For Kyuubi, just lust.

"Ready for round two?"

_Even though I had to share my little brother with another girl, I'm happy that I still got him anyway. Besides, the eight-ways all four of us have are always so… lovely._

Nariko smiled and went on all fours with her butt facing towards the group of Narutos. Kyuubi followed her lead and did the same thing.

"Bring it."

--X--

AJ: wow… his sister and the Kyuubi herself… nice…

Rock: hn… we have a challenge for you all. We want you to make a full-length story out of all this. Since AJ is usually lazy doing stories, I don't think he'll have time doing to anyway since he has to do the other Tokyo Mew Mew crossover story with Naruto. If you accept, then PM us. We'll tell the preferences to you if we choose you.

Andrew: the story is about Naruto's relationship with Nariko, Kyuubi, and Ange. The setting is the beginning when Ange first met Naruto after his three year training trip after he finished off Akatsuki. The story is going to be under the Naruto/Kyuubi category since Kyuubi is one of the girls.

Ashly: remember, if you accept, PM us. Don't do that in the review.

Vela: that is the challenge. Think you can do it?

OVER AND OUT!

Serenity: this story was Beta by D. Mind. Thank you Mind-oniichan!

(Edit: Made a bunch of corrections. My bad for the bad grammar and spelling.)


End file.
